Ouran High School Commoner Club?
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Boredom strikes the twins, and what a better way to battle boredom than to play a trick on their beloved host club king? However, when the prank goes horribly wrong, Tamaki ends up in an alternate universe. An alternate universe where HE'S the commoner!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ouran High School...Commoner Club?

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Ouran

NEW FIC, REJOICE. I had a number of ideas I toyed around with when it came to this one, and I finally decided on the one I liked best so I hope you like it too! But what's with me and dream/knocked out sequences? Seriously, I need a new topic. And if you don't like yaoi references this isn't the fic for you. Trust me, the pervertedness only get worse. This chapter is fairly short, but I wanted to end it where I did so that's why. Is this concept original? No. Am I having fun writing it? Hell yea!

ENJOY!

* * *

"I'm so booooored..." Kaoru whined, hanging upside down on the couch, "What are we supposed to do without girls?" That day was the one day a year the males of Ouran academy dreaded. It was the physical education field trip for the ladies only. Which means that unless you're gay and find it a paradise, it's like a real life nightmare where there's a world with no girls.

"Well, there's really only one thing we can do," his brother stated, gently touching Kaoru's exposed skin since his uniform had rided up from being upside down. Even though there were no customers, they still enjoyed being sexual. That and he liked to watch his twin jump when he felt his fingers against his skin.

"Hey! Don't do that.." he pouted, leaning upwards again. He then moved around so he was sitting normally on the couch.

"What? You are the one hanging out," Hikaru shrugged, "It's my god given right to annoy you."

"You make it sound like my dick was hanging out or something," Kaoru was still pouting at him.

"Whatever...I'm bored," Hikaru pointed out the obvious, putting his arm behind his brother.

"Thank you captain obvious for that wonderful obeservation, I had no idea," Kaoru rolled his eyes, only to be given a wet willy by his brother, "Ew ew ew!"

Hikaru laughed, "You know that only means one thing, right?"

After getting over the shock, Kaoru smirked, "Pranks?"

"Hell yea," Hikaru smirked back, "And I have just the thing. We'll set up traps all around the room. Whenever tono gets close to Haruhi, we'll set off the trap that'll tighten around his foot and flip him upside down in the air. He won't know what hit him because we'll be minding our own business when he finally figures out what happened to him."

"Ooou you're so devious~" Kaoru leaned against him, "Sounds great. We better set up before they get back from..whatever they were doing. What were they doing again?"

"Mori-senpai is helping Hunny-senpai with homework in the library, Kyouya-senpai is talking with the teacher about the A- he got on his last project, and tono dragged Haruhi off somewhere in his latest ploy to get in her pants," Hikaru replied simply, "So you're right that we better hurry."

"Isn't tono already in Kyouya-senpai's pants?" Kaoru asked.

"He's still in denial and we're not supposed to talk about it until he isn't anymore," Hikaru pointed out as he hoisted himself up off the couch.

"Wait a minuet, if it's the girls phys ed trip today...why didn't Haruhi go?" Kaoru pointed out.

"Uh, hello. Haruhi is a commoner. She couldn't afford to go on that trip, and even if she could she doesn't have a passport," Hikaru replied as if his brother was completely brain dead, "Now then, I'll get some supplies and you mark off spots where we'll put some of the traps." Kaoru nodded and ran off to follow his brothers orders.

About ten minuets later, they had finished placing the various traps around the room. "I hope this works..." Kaoru thought aloud to himself.

"It will it will don't worry. I think I hear them coming so play it cool," Hikaru advised him as he looked over to see everyone come in at once. It was like they all somehow met up at the same time somewhere and so they all ended up arriving at the same time, too.

"Never fear, your king is here~" Tamaki announced as if there were oh-so-many people disappointed by his lateness.

"Gee tono, we thought that you actually managed to get some judging by the time you were gone," Hikaru replied, causing Tamaki to look confused.

"Get..some? Get some what? I didn't go to get anything..." he blinked, completely oblivious to what the twin had meant.

"He means sex, dumbass," Haruhi filled in the blank, "And I sure hope they didn't mean with me, because if they did you aren't going to be alone with me anymore."

"W...What? I would never do that to my daughter, you filthy twins!" Tamaki roared, "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"Uh, because you told us that was your intention?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, sounding quite convincing.

Tamaki's jaw fell to the floor. "Well, I guess we know who is never EVER going to have children if he keeps it up," Haruhi threatened, but Tamaki took it a different way.

"What? ARE YOU SAYING YOU'LL PROVIDE ME WITH CHILDREN?" Tamaki squeeled.

"I think she means she'll kick you in the happy sacks so hard your babies will be rendered useless."

Tamaki's squeel of joy turned into a squeak of terror as he held his beloved tenders, "Why would you say such a thing? That's a private place you're talking about...and very sensitive for a guy.."

"Gee, I had no idea, and it won't be if you don't stop being an idiot," Haruhi said as she walked off to clean up some dishes from the other day.

"Takashi, what did they mean by the babies will be useless?" Hunny looked like he could cry at such cruelty to babies. However, in his mind he was thinking of born babies, not the babies they were talking about.

"We'll talk about that another time..." Mori replied, he wasn't in any mood to talk about that (but when would he ever be?).

Kaoru noticed that Tamaki was lingering over one of the traps and nudged his brother, but Hikaru did nothing. "Not yet...not yet.." he murmured at him, "We need to wait for the perfect moment..when no one's watching us, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are still paying attention to us."

"Right...that would make sense..." Kaoru nodded and picked up a cookie off a tray. While he ate, Hikaru was watching carefully as Tamaki glided over to another trap as he bothered Haruhi.

"Perfect.." he muttered. Stealthily, he went over and set off the trap. Within seconds Tamaki was up in the air, dangling by his ankle. This, however, would only last a few seconds as well. In the blink of an eye the rope holding Tamaki up gave way, sending him crashing head first into the floor. Although he was hard headed in personality, his head wasn't literally that hard. Since he was so high up he passed out almost directly after impact with the ground.

"Tama-chan!" Hunny cried, running over to him. Everyone was beat by Kyouya, however. Hikaru couldn't help but think he looked like a mother bear protecting its young.

"The hell'd you do?" Haruhi went over as well.

"Uh..we were playing a prank but uh.. I guess it didn't go that well.." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head.

"Just for the record, this was his idea," Kaoru pointed to his brother, and Hikaru glared at him.

"I don't care who did it," Kyoya replied. His composed tone scared everyone in the room more than how fast he gunned it over to Tamaki.

"H..How can we help?" Kaoru asked, having the urge to back up slightly incase Kyouya exploded.

"Call an ambulance instead of standing there like an idiot," he replied, and looked back to Tamaki.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Haruhi asked him.

"He should be, but right now he's not," Kyouya replied, inspecting Tamaki, "That is, assuming there's nothing internally wrong with his brain."

"You mean that's not already there?" Haruhi smirked.

"Very funny," Kyouya, with the help of Mori, dragged him over to the couch until the ambulance came for him.

While everything went on around him, Tamaki was off in his own little world. He was just waking up, but not in real life. He was waking up in a different world, although he didn't realize it just yet. He yawned and sat up in his bed, everything still blurry. Even in the blurryness, however, something didn't seem quite right. Stretching, he rubbed his eyes in order to clear up his vision. This was definitely not his room. First off, it was small. To him it was the size of a closet, and for him that was a walk-in closet. The second was his bed, which to him seemed like a tiny mattress on four metal posts. He also noticed he didn't have a balcony, which was the end of the world. How was he supposed to greet the day without a balcony? Every day he would open up the doors of the balcony and glide out as the world greeted him and he greeted it. "This has to do with the twins prank..maybe this is a secret room in Haruhi's house!" Tamaki concluded, getting out of the bed. He was sad to see his slippers weren't there, God forbid he have to walk around barefoot.

There was one thing he could rely on to make him feel better, however. And that was looking at himself. Even though he had no idea where he was, he somehow knew where the washroom was. He made his way in and shut the door, looking into the mirror. he screamed a bit and started to run his fingers through his hair. His perfect hair was frizzy and sticking out everywhere. Even after he slept his hair was always perfect. "What the...my hair!" he cried, and suddenly he heard a voice from downstairs.

"Tamaki! Make sure you take out the garbage before you go to school!" the voice called, it sounded like his father. His father would never ask him to do such a thing. They had maids for that, right? ...right? Suddenly, he came to a conclusion about what was going on and screamed like he'd been shot.

"AAAAAAAAH! I'M A COMMONER!"

**~END CHAPTER 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote some of this at school, naughty naughty. I had nothing to do so what better time to write fanfiction? I planned on getting this chapter done sooner, but it's getting to the end of the year so exams are coming up and teachers are giving us a lot of work before school ends and so I've been busy. I wouldn't expect the next chapter until after exams, my last exam is June 24th so wish me luck! Then I'll be able to continue this fic and work on another fic I've been hatching up. By the way, the reason they had the discussion in the class that they did in this fic is because we talked about that the day I wrote that part up. And yes, their school magically has one class before lunch time, haha.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tamaki stood there in front of the mirror, gasping for air. How did this happen? What was going on? What happened to his beautiful hair? These were all questions he asked himself as he some how managed to brush his teeth and make his hair look somewhat acceptable. He sulked down the stairs in his pajamas. He noticed that they weren't his beautiful silk pajamas, but some sort of scratchy material he didn't recognize. It must be called commoners material, there was no other name to describe it. "Tamaki, why aren't you dressed yet?" his father asked him as he headed out the door to go to work. Tamaki held his breath, it looked like he was going to, dare he think it, a normal commoners office job.

"Uhm..I don't know. There were no clothes laid out for me..." he replied, stretching. He even felt terrible, like he'd slept on that bed all night.

"What, do you think we have a maid or something? You're old enough to dress yourself. Now get dressed and go to school," he scolded him and headed out the door. As Tamaki looked out the window, he frowned. There was only a beat up station wagon in their driveway.

He ran out the door as his father got into the car, "Wait wait! How am I getting to school? Is a limo going to come pick me up?"

His father frowned, "Er...you're taking the bus as you always do. But...I think I'll pick you up after school to take you to the doctor..."

"What? Why would you do that?" he asked, confused.

"Nevermind..just be ready for when the bus gets here..." his dad got in and pulled out of the driveway. Tamaki frowned, his father must hate him if he wouldn't let him take a limo to school. Looking down, he noticed a dog by his leg.

"Antoinette!" he cried, "At least something here is normal!" He bent down and hugged his dog. He noticed she smelled like...dog. Antoinette barked and ran off, leaving Tamaki sprawled out on the front stoop. "NOOOOOO! You hate me too!" he cried, managing to roll into the house so he could get dressed. Once in his room he noticed a uniform in the small closet and put it on. It was so boring. A white blouse, black pants and a tie that was hardly fashionable. He grabbed the backpack he saw on the ground and assumed it had his school things in it. He then went out and noticed a big, yellow bus outside waiting for him. It was so glorious, much larger than a limo. He could live with it. However, it started to drive away. Tamaki gasped, "NO! WAIT! STOP!" He ran after the bus. He noticed that there were people on the bus. What kind of ride was this if there were other people on it? The bus eventually slowed and stopped. He went over to the door and stepped on. He didn't even want to think about making eye contact with the scary looking bus driver. He looked and saw the bus was packed with smelly, loud teenagers. He jumped when the doors closed with a creek and looked again. It was then that he noticed a face he recognized. - Kyouya. He was sitting, one leg over the other, staring out of the window. He was sure it was Kyouya, he knew him to well for it not to be him. He flounced over and sat by him, hugging him tightly, "KYOUYA! I'm so scared! What am I doing on this...thing with all these...people?" Kyouya stared back at him as if he'd never seen him before in his life. "Ky..Kyouya?" Tamaki pouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyouya asked him, "Why are you even sitting here? Do you want me to do your homework again? Because the answer is no."

"But..but..Kyouya! You're my best friend!" he whined.

"We may hang out in the same group, but we're hardly friends," he looked back out the window.

"I...I don't understand," he slowly let go, "I thought we were friends..."

"In your fantasy universe maybe, but here it isn't that way," Kyouya still didn't look at him. Tamaki thought this was supposed to be his fantasy universe, but it was hardly a fantasy. It was more like a nightmare.

The rest of the bus ride to school was spent in silence as Tamaki inspected his surroundings. This would never happen on an Ouran coach bus. There were kids making out at the back of the bus, people burning indents into the back of the seats with lighters, and the gum. Oh, he'd never seen so much gum stuck to the floor in his life. Never mind stuck to the seat, he didn't even want to go into that. Finally, the bus stopped. Tamaki got up to get off, but was nearly run over by the stampede of teenagers trying to get off. "You act like you've never been on a bus before," Kyouya commented as he stood up and waited for everyone to go by. He then stepped past Tamaki and went to get off the bus. Flustered, Tamaki followed after him as he got off the bus. He looked around him to see many other students headed towards the front doors of the school. He assumed that was where he needed to go, too, so he simply followed the crowd. Once he was inside, however, he didn't really know what to do. Did he have class now? What class did he have? Did he have any friends? He started to hyperventilate in the middle of the crowded hallway, oblivious of the angry glares he was getting. What if he didn't have any friends? What would he do without people to follow him around all day? Thankfully, it seemed that in his fantasy universe he did have friends.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" he heard familiar voices behind him speak in unison.

"Oh you twins! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!" he gasped, still catching his breath.

"Dude, you see us every day," Hikaru walked over to him, his twin following close behind.

"Are you sick or something? Maybe you should go home.." Kaoru spoke, giving Tamaki a once over.

"Oh you're so silly, why does everyone think I'm sick?" Tamaki hugged them, something he thought he'd never do.

"Uh well one, you're squeezing the life out of us," Hikaru began.

"...Two, you're standing in the middle of a high school hallway. That's just asking for death," his twin finished.

"Well, Uh..I guess we should get to class!" He said, letting go of them. He didn't want to let them know he had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted to somehow get them to lead him to where he was supposed to be.

"I guess we should, although I'm not in a big rush to get to history," Hikaru said as they started to walk. His plan had worked, they led him right to the classroom he was supposed to be in.

"So, where are we supposed to sit~?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there were desks in the room.

"Uhm..in the desks?" Kaoru said, going to sit down beside his brother. Tamaki gasped, they expected him to sit on those hideous, blue plastic chairs? Who did they think he was, a commoner? Oh, wait..he was. He went and sat in the desk on the other side of Hikaru, trying to put off sitting in the chair as long as possible. When he finally sat, he looked disgusted at all the profanities on the desk. He put his hand inside the desk to rest them, but quickly retreated when he felt something. He didn't even want to know what he had felt, all he knew was it was squishy and might have had a hair in it. After he got over his disgust, he noticed a familiar face walk into the room. It had to be his Haruhi, but she looked...different. She was wearing designer clothes, he could spot them a mile away, and the bag she had over her shoulder had to cost a pretty penny. Not to mention the cellphone she carried, perfect manicured fingers typing over the QWERTY keyboard. It was a high tech phone, and he would know since it was the exact same one he had. At least, before he dropped into commoner land. And was that a bit of makeup? They were natural tones, but he noticed. He noticed everything.

Despite the difference in look, Tamaki was excited to see her. "Haruhi! I knew you'd be here!" he jumped from his desk and hugged her. He noticed Haruhi's bored expression changed to that of disgust and annoyance, but he thought nothing of it because she always looked that way when he hugged her.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" a voice shrieked that was clearly not Haruhi's. He knew that voice, but maybe if he closed his eyes it would go away. "What makes you think you're good enough to be hanging around us, nevermind touching her?" Renge walked over. She, too, was wearing expensive clothes and looked like she'd just come out of the salon.

Tamaki slowly let go, "She's my friend."

Renge began to laugh, "Oh that's a good one. Friends with you? You really must be desperate." She followed after Haruhi, who had silently headed to her desk.

Tamaki sulked over to his desk and sat under it, knees up to his chest.

"Uhm..what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I think his brain is broken..what should we do?" Kaoru gasped.

"I'm not sure..maybe we should just make sure he doesn't do anything like that again or he'll get himself into some deep shit.." Hikaru replied as he looked forward as the teacher walked in. Thankfully Tamaki slithered up into his seat on his ow without prompting from the twins.

"Now class, last period we talked about the wives of King Henry VIII. Can anyone name one of his wives that we discussed?" the teacher asked. Tamaki's hand shot up, for some reason he really wanted to answer. "Yes Tamaki, do you know?" the teacher asked.

"Elizabeth."

"Erm...no, why would you say that?" the teacher looked puzzled.

"I dunno, isn't the queen of England Elizabeth?"

"Well..yes, but what does that have to do with King Henry VIII?"

"The Queen would be married to the king, right?" Tamaki replied matter of factly.

"Erm, King Henry VIII reigned in the fifteen hundreds..." the teacher replied. She looked around and saw Haruhi's hand up, "Yes?"

Haruhi sighed and put her hand down, the bored expression still on her face, "King Henry VIII had six wives. Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and Catherine Parr. In that order."

"Very good Haruhi, I knew I'd get a good answer from you," the teacher replied and went into her lesson.

"What is the matter with you?" Hikaru whispered, "That's more stupid than usual.."

"I..I don't know..." Tamaki replied, "I mean, I knew that...why didn't I say it?"

"I dunno, even I know you're not that dumb," Hikaru shrugged and looked back to the front of the room. Tamaki sighed, why was he being so dumb? Maybe he was sick or something. He pondered this for some time before the bell rang to dismiss them for lunch. He followed the twins down to the lunch room, maybe the food would be good. It wasn't. He wasn't quite sure what he was eating, but it didn't taste like anything.

"Why did you buy that if you don't like it?" Kaoru saw the look on his face.

"I dunno..it looked good?" he replied. Once the other twin got there, he followed them up to an elevated part of the cafeteria. He noticed that everyone there was older, "Are we allowed up here?"

"Yea, but only because of Hunny and Mori-senpai," Hikaru replied as they walked over to what Tamaki assumed was a table. he gasped as Kaoru pulled down part of table, revealing a bench. He had wondered where it had come from, since Mori and Hunny were already sitting on one that was already down on the other side of the table.

"It's a magic commoner bench!" he cried. Everyone stared at him, which gave him his cue to sit down awkwardly and eat his tasteless food.

"Is something wrong with Tama-chan?" Hunny leaned over and asked Mori not-so-discreetly.

"Shh...he's just being special today, Mitsukuni," Mori replied and ate his food.

"Oh no...pretty boy's here..." Hikaru sighed and Kaoru groaned. Tamaki blinked and looked at the figure who came up the stairs, surrounded by girls. He looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen him before. Who did he know who was blonde haired, blue eyes, and had a pale complexion? That narrowed it down to oh, a few thousand possibilities. But something about him seemed like he'd seen him often, just unknowingly.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking..who is that again?" Tamaki asked.

"...Are you out of your mind? That's Nekozawa-senpai, the school heartthrob. Everywhere he walks he has girls falling to his feet." Everyone at the table went back to eating as he walked by to the table behind them. Tamaki simply stared at him, unable to take it in.

"What's the matter, Suou? Never seen a man before?" he taunted him.

"I'm sure he sees one every time he looks in the mirror," Hikaru backed him up.

"Oh? I couldn't tell, he still looks like a little girl to me," he replied.

"Shut up, he's more of a man than you are," Kaoru added.

"Seems more like a freak to me. Have you seen him lately?" he pointed. Tamaki had fallen to the ground in the fetal position, rocking back and forth while whining slightly.

"You broke him, you douche!" Hikaru scowled at him.

"Oh poor baby, he just can't handle being in the presence of this much beauty," he flipped his hair. That was when Mori took a stand. Literally, he stood up from the table. Nekozawa and his fangirls went running, not wanting to mess with him.

"Ah! Tama-chan! What's wrong?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki sobbed, not answering his question.

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I WANT TO BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN," he cried. This was going to be a looong experience.

**~END CHAPTER 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

I'M ALIVE!...barely. AND I COMETH BRINGING FANFICTION. But what is this? A couple that is NOT guyxguy? How can this be? What has school done to me? And you know what I didn't realize? I put Tamaki in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru. Oops. Oh well, it's Tamaki's knocked out fantasy, it doesn't have to be realistic.

Enjoy!

* * *

"How long has he been like that?"

"Pretty sure all afternoon." Tamaki walked down the hall of the school, but he was an empty shell being led along by the twins. He was still upset that he wasn't being followed by a flock of fangirls like usual. He truly felt that he must not be beautiful anymore.

"Well, I suppose we can't send him home alone like that..." Kyouya sighed, pondering out loud, "He might hurt himself that way."

"I guess," Hikaru said as he and his brother led him out and onto the bus. They even had to prompt him to sit down, that's how bad it was.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked, "He'll be like this forever if we don't convince him he's 'beautiful'."

"Hmm..." his brother thought for a moment before he got an idea, "..I think I've got it."

"With that look on your face I'm afraid to hear your idea," Kaoru commented, "But go on."

"Simple, you saw how he reacted to Haruhi, right?" he began, "If we can get her to go out with him, he'll feel 'beautiful' again."

"Har..u..hi..?" Tamaki seemed somewhat alive after hearing the name.

"How are we going to do that? She'll never, ever, EVER go out with him. One, she's rich. Two, she's popular. And three, she's hot. Tamaki's dad works a nine to five job, he's no where near popular, and I wouldn't know if he's hot or not because I'm a guy and that would be gay."

"It's not because it's gay, you won't answer because if you say something that pisses me off you'll sleep on the floor tonight," Hikaru pointed out with a smirk.

"..Okay fine, but that's besides the point. It still stands that he is definitely not her typical type. Not to mention he won't even be able to get near her again. Renge is on popular patrol," Kaoru sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I think we can figure something out..." Hikaru smirked some more, "We can distract her long enough to have him talk to her."

"Uh...that's another problem," Kaoru pointed out to him.

"Eh? Why's that?" Kaoru poked Tamaki, who groaned and fell over onto Hikaru.

"Ahh...good point..I guess when we get to his house we'll have to work on that," Hikaru sighed and pushed Tamaki back into an upright position.

"Hey wait a second, where's Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru looked at the seat behind him. Kyouya sat there quietly reading a novel of sorts. At least, that was what it appeared to be to Kaoru. "Why haven't you offered any suggestions?" he asked him, sitting on his knees and facing the opposite direction. Unfortunately that caused Tamaki to almost flop over onto the floor, sending Hikaru after him and causing a Tamaki and Hikaru pile as the bus came to an abrupt stop.

"Because it appears you two have it covered. I'm just here because if I leave you two alone dangerous things could happen," he replied. He looked past him to see Hikaru giving his oblivious brother a death glare as he tried to lift Tamaki up. Hikaru didn't say anything, but you could tell he was thinking that Tamaki was heavier than he looked as he plopped him back onto the seat.

"You don't care?" he tilted his head to the side.

"If I didn't care would I be coming with you?" Kyouya replied simply and went back to his book. Kaoru pouted and slid back down into his seat.

"Thank you Kaoru for helping me," Hikaru glared at him.

"Sorry...," he pouted at him. Hikaru looked away. "Hikaruu~," he whined, "I'm sorryyy..."

"I'm not looking.." Hikaru looked the other way.

Kaoru pulled on his shirt sleeve, "But Hikaruu, I said I was sorry...I love you Hikaru..."

Hikaru scowled and whipped his head over to him. Kaoru continued to pout, unfazed. "Fine, but stop pouting," he grumbled. Finally, they arrived at their stop. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, and lifeless Tamaki all hopped off the bus and into Tamaki's house. They were all greeted happily by Antoinette, who more than likely just wanted some treats.

"Antoinette...do you think I'm beautiful?" Tamaki moaned, flopping onto his dog. Frightened, Antoinette whined and squirmed out from under him, running away. "NOOOOO YOU THINK I'M UGLY TOO!" he cried, rolling around on the floor. It didn't occur to him at all that maybe she ran away because he fell on top of her and that would be very uncomfortable for a dog.

"I have to say, I respect your determination to try to fix..this.." Kyouya looked down at Tamaki as he rolled to his feet, then rolled away again.

"Don't worry, it'll work. Trust us," they said in unison.

"But first we have to fix how he looks. More specifically his hair. It looks like something could have died in there. Hasn't he ever heard of a straightener?" Hikaru asked aloud.

"Unfortunately not every male owns a straightener like you two do. The majority of man doesn't exactly spend time in the morning worrying about his hair," Kyouya reminded them.

Hikaru shrugged, "Girls want guys to look good, and to look good you need the right tools." He put down his backpack and pulled out a straightener.

"You take that with you?" Kaoru asked, confused as to why his brother would bring that to school.

"What? There could be an emergency," Hikaru replied, going off to look for a bathroom.

"What kind of emergency would require a hair straightener?" Kaoru went on, following his brother.

"Hair emergencies, dumbass," Hikaru plugged it into the wall and set it down on the counter.

Kyouya rolled his eyes and nudged Tamaki with his foot, "C'mon..roll in this direction..." he led him along like a shepherd herding sheep. Once it was all heated up, they put the seat down on the toilet and sat Tamaki on top of it. Kaoru held Tamaki's head while Hikaru did the straightening (since it seemed obvious that he was the expert). It made some sizzling noices as he moved the straightener down his hair, which seemed to catch Tamaki's attention.

"Oi oi! What are you devil twins doing to my head?" Tamaki cried, appearing to have some life back in him again. Kyouya was suddenly reassured that it was a good idea to come along.

"Don't move or else you'll get burned..it's nothing to worry about," Hikaru reassured him.

"It's true, he does it to me all the time. It's normal," Kaoru let go of Tamaki since it appeared that he could hold his own head up now.

"Why are you even doing this?" he cried as he watched steam come up from his head.

"You said you wanted to be beautiful again, right? We're just testing to see if the straightener will work for tomorrow," Hikaru replied.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow? WHAT ARE YOU PLOTTING?" Tamaki wailed.

"We already told you, you're going to go out with Haruhi," Kaoru sighed, hopping up onto the counter.

"Har..u..hi..?" Tamaki blinked.

"No, we totally said Kyouya," Hikaru rolled his eyes. Kyouya looked over after hearing his name, but he figured it was safer not to ask.

"Why am I going to go out with Haruhi? She hates me," he frowned, looking like he was going to cry.

"Because, it's a huge self-confidence booster. if she's willing to go out with you then you must be something special," Kaoru stated simply.

"Haruhi rarely goes out with anyone. And when she does, they don't last very long. Either they feel too inferior or she feels they aren't doing a good enough job," Hikaru continued to explain for his brother, "She's pretty much given up."

"You need to prove to her that you're good enough to go out with her. You need to change her opinion of guys," Kaoru finished off.

"What if she says no?" Tamaki blinked. The twins blinked too. They never really thought of that, they were just going with if it did work. What if it didn't?

"If she says no, be persistent," Kyouya piped up, "Maybe if she sees your determination she'll give you a shot."

"Yes! You're right! I shall do this for all the guys out there to see that they too can get a date if they try!" he went to stand up, but was forced back down.

"I told you to stop moving or you'll get burned!" Hikaru scolded him as he finished off the last bits of hair. When he looked in the mirror, Tamaki felt a little more normal again.

"Well...I guess this will have to do.." he mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry about anything. Just do what we did with this straightener in the morning and you'll be fine," Hikaru unplugged it.

"Wait, don't you need it?" Tamaki asked.

"We have two," Kaoru replied, hopping off the counter.

"Why would you need two?" Tamaki asked.

"We're twins, duh," they said in unison before walking out, Kyouya close behind.

"Wait.." Tamaki called after Kyouya. He turned around and looked at him. "Do you really think I can do this?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, it's up to you if you can do it or not. Not me," he turned back around and walked out the door with the twins. Tamaki groaned and headed up to his room, flopping down face first onto his bed when he got there. Antoinette hopped up cautiously beside him and laid down.

Tamaki looked up and patted her head, "Well...at least if she says no you're a girl who will never leave me...right?" Antoinette barked, and Tamaki took that as a yes. He smiled a bit, "Good, I'm glad that we've gotten that settled."

The next day, Tamaki got up extra early just to make sure he could straighten his beautiful golden locks without burning them into beautiful ebony locks. His father was surprised to see him up so early.

"Uh..what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm becoming beautiful, leave me be.." he replied simply, continuing to move the straightener through his poofy hair.

"Words you never want to hear from your teenage son.." he muttered as he went downstairs. A little bit later, Tamaki raced down and out to the bus, a muffled 'Bye!' being all that was heard from him. He hopped onto the bus and went to sit by Kyouya again, the twins sitting in the seat in front of them.

"So, looks like you managed to do it without burning yourself," Hikaru commented, "Nice job."

"It was so hard, and I had to get up really early," he yawned, "But I supposed that you have to work to be this beautiful."

"Don't flatter yourself, but I'm glad that it worked," Kaoru replied, looking out of the window.

"Do you think you'll have the guts to talk to her?" Hikaru moved so he was facing out into the aisle so he could see Tamaki.

"I don't know...I guess as long as you two can take care of Renge I should be okay.." he said with a nod of his head.

Hikaru looked to Kaoru and Kaoru looked to Hikaru with a smirk, "Oh, I'm sure we can distract most of the girls in the class." Tamaki blinked in confusion, but this confusion couldn't last long. The bu spulled up in front of the school and everyone got off. Tamaki hadn't noticed it before, but a lot of the girls were looking at him and whispering to each other. Feeling confident, he strode off the bus and into the school. This was going to work out after all...right? There was no time to doubt himself as he walked into the classroom, Hikaru and Kaoru at his tail.

"Ready?" Hikaru looked to Kaoru, who nodded. Kaoru walked in casually at first. Suddenly, he 'tripped' and landed on a desk, whacking his head. "Kaoru!" Hikaru ran in, a dramatic look on his face. He helped his brother sit up. Everyone was looking at them.

"I'm fine..really..you don't need to help me..." Kaoru winced and sat up.

"But Kaoru..what would I do..." he choked on tears, "If I lost you?" That caught their attention. Girls all flocked around them like birds, including Haruhi's almighty bodyguard. Expect for one girl. Haruhi. Tamaki took the chance to slide by the group of fangirls to get o her seat in the class. First he had to make sure he still had his hearing in order to hear her answer, the fangirl squeals made him feel like his eardrums had exploded. After concluding that he did in fact still have his hearing, he waltzed over to Haruhi.

"Uh..hi.." he said simply.

She looked up at him, then back down to her phone, "What do you want?"

"Uh..well...uh...just wanted to ask how you were doing?" he stuttered. He cursed at himself, why was he being an idiot?

"You want to ask me out, don't you?" Haruhi replied without much emotion.

"Well..uh..er.." Tamaki began, and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you caught me. Haruhi Fujioka, do you want to go out with me?"

**~END CHAPTER 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

I have one-shots I want to do, but I wanted to make sure I got a chapter of this in first. Also, Nekozawa wasn't meant to be in this chapter but after I found out that his VA is playing Germany I had to put him in. Plus it added some drama and an extra chapter. This was meant to be the last one, but when I did the scene I wanted to do it just kept rolling until before I knew it, I ended it there and planned to have the date in another chapter. So you guys lucked out.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tamaki waited anxiously, like he was waiting on some sort of medical results that could mean life or death for him. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking maybe if he couldn't see anyone that they couldn't see him, either, so this would all go away and be a figment of his imagination. Yea, that's exactly it. He was daydreaming in class and all he has to do is snap out of the daydream. Why else would he be able to ask her on a date so easily? It was the only logical reason he had for why this was going on. Finally, there was an answer.

"Sure," she replied in a dull tone, not looking up to him.

"BUT WHY? I really like you..and..and...we'd have a fun date and..and..just give me a cha-...wait...did you say...'sure'?" he opened his eyes and blinked at her.

"Yea, I said sure. Is that surprising?" she looked up at him.

"Well..uh...yea...actually it is," he scratched the back of his head.

"Well do you not want to go? I could always change my mind," she went to her phone again.

"N..No..it's fine...how does tonight sound? I heard there's a fair in town, that could be fun..." he suggested, "I can come pick you up around 6 and we can walk there."

"We're walking? How quaint," she replied, "Fine, I'll be ready." Excited, Tamaki floated to his desk and sat down, staring blissfully at the back of Haruhi's head.

"Ahh Kaoru, what did you eat this morning? Your breath reeked..." Hikaru headed back to his desk, his brother following behind him.

"It does not.." he held up his hand to his mouth and blew out, then tried to sniff the air.

"Trust me, I got close enough to know," Hikaru sat down on one side of Tamaki, and Kaoru on the other.

"So, how did it go? Did she let you down easy or crush your hopes?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure...she said sure...isn't sure a wonderful word? Sure...it's the most wonderful word in the world I think...sure.."

"Wait..what? She actually said yes?" Hikaru blinked at Kaoru, who blinked back at him.

Meanwhile, Renge was having the same reaction to Haruhi. "WHAT?" she screeched, "YOU SAID YES? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Haruhi shrugged, "I dunno, I have nothing better to do tonight."

"So? He's..he's...gross and poor..." Renge cringed, "Why would you go out with him?"

"Well for starters, he's made more of an effort than anyone else has. And all the 'typical' boys I've gone out with are all the same, and only want me for one thing. Maybe if I try someone who I don't typically go out with it'll be different. He seemed sincere enough, after all, I may as well give him a chance. It seems he only wants one date, anyways, so it's not like I'm getting into anything hot and heavy."

"But..but..but...reputation!" Renge waved her hands in the air, "It'll ruin you!"

"It won't ruin me, and it'll boost up him. I don't see how this isn't a win-win situation," she put her phone in her purse as the teacher walked in. Renge, unable to argue with such logic, stormed around the desk and into her seat, sulking the entire time.

"I wonder what it'll be like to be next to Haruhi.." Tamaki mumbled, still staring at the back of her head.

"Geeze, you'd think she was some sort of foreign supermodel the way he's going on about it.." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"He must see something in her," Kaoru whispered back.

When lunch time came around, Tamaki seemed to be back to his old self. He would talk to people in the halls even if he didn't know them. This new found confidence seemed to attract a lot of the women more than his new look had. He still didn't notice, he just figured he was being himself. He and the twins headed to the usual table where Hunny. Mori and Kyouya were waiting there for him.

"Tama-chan! You look so good! What happened?" Hunny asked, and was nudged by Mori. "What? I just wanted to know what happened!" Hunny pouted.

"Don't worry, Mori-senpai, he wasn't being rude or anything. Something must have had to happen for him to look this good," Hikaru sat down and so did Kaoru.

Tamaki sat on the other end of the table, "I'm so excited I can barely BREATH! What should I wear, how should I act? Oh the pains of trying to impress a woman! Why is this so difficult?"

"She obviously liked you the way you are or else she wouldn't have said yes," Kyouya replied simply.

"Wait...how did you know?" Tamaki blinked.

"Well, first of all you wouldn't be talking about this or acting like this is she said no. And two, news like this spreads fast. Everyone knows about it," Kyouya stated matter-of-factly, then going back to the book he was reading.

"Yea, and it looks like someone we don't want to know has found out.." Kaoru pointed to a very angry looking Nekozawa walking towards their table. He picked Tamaki up by the collar and rammed him up against the wall. Even if this was a strange alternate universe, Tamaki wondered how someone so lanky could be so strong.

"How'd you do it?" he demanded.

"D..Do what? I wasn't aware that I had done anything!" Tamaki stuttered. Had Nekozawa always been this scary?

"I've been trying since the start of the year to get with Haruhi! Yet you casually ask one and she says yes? What's up with that?" he kept demanding. A crowed had formed around them chanting for them to fight. "So, the crowd wants to see you beat up, eh?" Nekozawa smirked, "Very well." He began to roll out the bunches. Between them he noticed a familiar face above all the heads. He could see Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh no! This is terrible! He's beating up Tama-chan!" Hunny wailed.

"We have to get in there somehow!" Hikaru gasped, "He may be stupid but we have to help him."

"But how? There's a huge crowd, we'll never get in!" Kaoru pointed out, in as much of a panic as his brother.

"I don't think we'll need to do anything," Kyouya pointed out, and everyone stared. The crowd parted as if it was Moses parting the Red Sea. Haruhi walked through the gap and slapped Nekozawa, who was staring at her and wondering what she was doing.

"This is exactly why I never went out with you," she said. She didn't say it with any emotion, which made the impact even greater. "You're a nothing. You use your strength and looks to get whatever you want, even if it means hurting people just because you couldn't get your way," she continued, "I don't need someone like that." She pushed him off of Tamaki and helped him up. Tamaki felt something on his face and wiped it with his sleeve. Was that blood? What had he done to his beautiful face? When he came back from his thoughts, he was Haruhi was leading him out by the hand.

"Er..uh..what are you doing?" Tamaki asked her, confused.

"I'm taking you to the nurse, dumbass," she replied, "You're bleeding."

"I think I gathered that," he laughed nervously.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Haruhi looked back at him.

"Well..yea, I just chose to ignore it until now," he thought about it. He hadn't noticed before because he wasn't thinking about it. Now that the reality struck him of what just happened, he could feel the pain rushing through him.

"You don't look so good...we should get you there quickly," they headed to the nurses office and went in. Haruhi registered him in while the nurse tended to him.

"My my..that was some fight you must have gotten into.." the nurse commented.

"Well..it wasn't really my choice to be part of it.." he admitted, "He sort of just beat me up while I laid there like a coward."

"That wasn't cowardly," Haruhi commented.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, looking back and forth between her and the nurse.

"It's simple, really. Would you have been any better if you had fought back?"

"I guess you have a point..." Tamaki replied, although in truth he didn't fight back because Nekozawa was bigger and stronger than him and he just would have had even more injuries if he'd tried.

"Alright, I'm all finished. He hit you in the head pretty hard, you might have a concussion. I suggest you rest for tonight, and if you still feel bad take tomorrow off from school," the nurse ordered him.

"B..But..I have a date! That's what the whole fight was over! I didn't get beat up for nothing!" Tamaki cried.

"Well, if you do go out tonight then take it easy. It wouldn't be wise to get hurt anymore than you already are," she advised him and walked away. He frowned and watched her go, but lightened up when he saw Haruhi walking towards him.

"Look..I'm sorry about all that. I swear I didn't want that to happen..." Tamaki said to her as she sat down on the chair by the bed.

"I believe you, who would want to get beat up? I don't know why he'd want to beat you up over me, though. I'm not anything special..." she shrugged.

Tamaki just stared at her for a long time. It seemed that on the surface she was confident, but on the inside she had a lot of insecurities. "Well...if it means anything...I think you're special..." Tamaki replied quietly.

Haruhi laughed, "Oh? How's that? Because I'd really, really like to know."

"Well..." he stopped ot think for a moment, which probably didn't help Haruhi's opinion much. "You're really smart...you always know all the answers in class."

"So? There are other smart people. Next."

"And you don't act like most rich people. You don't look to others to do things for you, you want something done you do it yourself. And you're confident, who else could stand up to Nekozawa like that?" he went on. Haruhi didn't answer. "And...you're pretty. No, not just pretty, you're beautiful," he finished.

"Heh..." Haruhi finally began. Tamaki knew she was trying to hide it, but he could see she was flustered, "You know all the lines to tell a girl, don't you?"

"Well it's the truth...I don't lie to people," he admitted.

"Maybe my suspicion that you were different was right..." she stood up, but before she left she planted a kiss on his cheek, "See you tonight lover boy." WIth that, she left to go to class. Tamaki blinked. He blinked several times before he melted into a puddle of goo on the cot, making nothing more than some 'ahhhhh...~' noises. After Haruhi left, his normal group walked into the nurses office.

"Whoa..what's up with him?" Hikaru asked his brother, who shrugged.

"He's probably on some medication," Kyouya gave the obvious answer.

"But look at him..he's all...noodly..." Kaoru poked Tamaki, who again only went 'ahhhh...~', "Ahaha lookit Hikaru, he's like jello..."

"I wanna try I wanna try!" Hunny asked, but Kyouya put a stop to that with his death glare. Everyone immediately backed away from the bed.

"I wonder if she blew him," Hikaru seemed to be thinking, and Kaoru snickered.

"Blew him? Like he was hot so she blew on him?" Hunny asked.

"Yes Hunny-senpai, he was hot so she blew on him."

**~END CHAPTER 4~**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait folks, but here's your last chapter. I've been putting it off far to long so it's time I wrap it up before I completely lose interest(which tends to happen when I put stuff off).

Enjoy.

* * *

Why, oh why, do things always go wrong right before a date? Tamaki tried desperately to make his wild mane of blonde hair work for him, but it just wasn't. He'd straightened it this morning and yet, it had started to slightly curl by evening. If that wasn't enough for him, Antoinette had decided the clothes he'd laid out on his bed were perfect for sitting on and getting her golden dog hair all over. Not to mention that the icing on the cake was he couldn't find his wallet. "WHYYYYYY?" he wailed, "I have to leave in ten minuets! What am I going to do?"

Downstairs in his living room sat the remaining group members, who heard his cries. "I wonder what's going on up there..." Kaoru wondered to himself, hanging off of Hikaru's arm while they lounged on the couch.

"Who knows, he's probably just being a drama queen again," Hikaru shrugged and Kaoru snickered.

"...Be right back," Mori suddenly got up, even Hunny looked slightly confused as the tall high school senior made his way out of the room. No sooner had he left could you hear cried from Tamaki upstairs. "Oh, hello Mori-senpai..ah yes...h..hey what are you doing? OI! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! STOP TOUCHING ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP! RAPE! FIRE! CAT STUCK IN A TREE! **HELP!**"

"Er...Hunny-senpai, shouldn't you see what Mori-senpai is up to?" Hikaru asked, actually looking away from the magazine he'd been reading.

"No," he replied, completely calm, "It's fine."

"A..Are you sure? He sounds like he's being tortured..." Kaoru shivered.

"Takashi is just a very assertive person," Hunny replied matter of factly. Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Kyouya stared at him. Right...assertive...gotcha. Before they could argue this, Mori came own leading Tamaki in front of him. He looked much better than he had before, and luckily for him there was no dog hair on his clothes. "Woooow! Good job Takashi!" Hunny gave him a thumbs up, and Mori simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wooow, looks like you're all set. You uh..got a plan if you get some tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"Get...some?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side, "Get some what? Food? I should have enough money..." He began riffling through his wallet, not seeing the astonished look on the twins' faces.

"No no he means...get some.." Kaoru thrusted slightly with his hips.

"Get..some...fun? Like some sort of ride?"

"Uh..you could say that...like this kind.." Hikaru motioned for his brother to straddle him, and he did.

"See...santa?"

"Do we literally have to do it for you? SEX. WE MEAN SEX!" Hikaru had finally lost it.

"O..Oh! O..On a first date? Isn't that..y'know..sleezy?" he pondered.

"Pffft, you kidding? You'll be hailed as a hero," Kaoru scoffed.

"Well..I guess it would be good to be safe but..I didn't anticipate that," Tamaki scratched the back of his head.

"Here, take this," Hikaru threw a condom at it. Tamaki caught it, but treated it as though he was scared to touch it.

"What's wrong, never seen one before?" Kaoru joked.

"Well...erm...it's just..how do I use it?" he asked in a quiet tone. Their was a silence followed by laughter, "O..Oi! That's not funny!"

"You better go or else you'll be late," everyone shuffled him out the door. Tamaki sighed. Holding the condom by the very tip he flung it off somewhere. He probably wasn't going to need that nor did he feel comfortable carrying it on his person. He then headed down the street towards Haruhi's significantly larger home. He stared at the gate that separated him from the house. Should he go on or wait here? Should he hop the gate or push the buzzer? As he contemplated this Haruhi came out of her house. It was strange, though, was their door broken? He'd never seen a girl exit her house from her bedroom window. Thinking quickly, he hopped over the fence and hurried over.

"Uh..er...do you need some help?" he asked. Before she could answer she slipped and fell, falling right on top of him. Why did this seem familiar to him somehow?

"Oh...hey. Thanks," she got off of him, brushing herself off. She was talking in a hushed tone, "Ready to go?"

"Er...sure.." he replied, lowering his voice to match hers, "But uh...is there something wrong with your door? And why are we whispering?"

"Oh..uh..yea...it won't open. And we're whispering because my dad is asleep and I just don't have the heart to wake him," she nodded, seeming like she was confident in her reply.

"Well...okay, let's go then," he held out an arm. Haruhi blinked, as if she'd never had a guy offer to escort her before. She slowly linked her arm with his and they headed out to the fair. On the way, she seemed to look around her in curiosity. "Have you never been to a fair before?" he asked her. Even in the real universe he'd been when he was younger.

"In all honesty, no. I'm not allowed to go because my dad finds it dirty and repulsive," she replied.

"I guess that's part of the charm," he shrugged.

"Heh..maybe you're right," she looked ahead as they could see the fairground coming up, "I probably shouldn't look too much into it and enjoy myself."

"That would be nice," he agreed with her, "But you make it sound like you don't have fun often."

"That's because I don't, remember? My life consists of studying so you can go away to a good school and make something of myself."

"W..What? That will not do!" he cried, "I will make you have fun!"

"Good luck," she shook her head as they turned the corner into the fairground. It may have been 'dirty and repulsive', but all the bright lights, the sounds, the smells, it was just a fun environment.

He led her to the line where people were waiting to get tickets for the rides, "I hope you don't think I'm cheap for taking you on the one ticket night." One ticket night was the night of the fair when every ride was one ticket, as opposed to their usual prices.

"Not cheap, just thrifty," she replied as they went up to the window of the booth.

"Twenty tickets please~," he asked the extremely charming woman in the booth.

"Don't think that charm'll work on me, twenty dollars please," she grumbled at him in her monotone voice.

"R..right..." he reached into his wallet and gave her the twenty dollars in exchange for the sheet of 20 tickets. Haruhi seemed to find this amusing and tried to stifle her laugh. "So..uh..what would you like to do first?" he asked her as they walked away from the booth and ventured further into the fair.

"Well...I'm actually kind of hungry, do you think we could get something to eat?" she asked him.

"Sure..hmn..it looks like there's a hot dog stand over there! Do you like hot dogs?" he sounded so excited how could you say no?

She laughed a bit, "It'll do."

As they headed over, Tamaki rifled through his wallet, "Uh oh..."

"Uh oh? What's the uh oh for?" she asked, sounding concerned but trying not to look it.

"I guess I didn't have as much money as I thought.." he mumbled.

"Here we go, you're going to ask the rich girl for money aren't you?" she rolled her eyes, seeming to know this was coming.

"N..No no! I...hmn...I have an idea. Just..stay here..or find somewhere to sit or..something," he ran off. Frowning, Haruhi decided to go use the washroom. What was he up to? She was suddenly very intrigued. After she finished in the washroom she came back. She couldn't see her date, but she could hear him. As she got closer to the stand they were going to buy from she noticed that Tamaki was working there.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh! Well, when I explained my dilemma the guy said that if I run the stand while he takes a break we can have our food," he replied as he took money from a customer in exchange for food, "He said he'd only be a half hour."

"Are you serious?" she simply couldn't believe it. Who lets a complete stranger work with flammable objects?

"Well..yes. I mean, you sounded upset at the thought of having to pay so I found a way to earn the food.." he replied simply. Haruhi couldn't believe it. He was willing to work on their date just so she would be happy. It seemed like an unfathomable thought. "It's not like it takes a huge chunk out of our date time, and we can still talk while I work," he continued as he cooked hot dogs and deep fried french fries.

"I suppose that's true..." she replied quietly, "Well...how are your friends doing? I know they were trying hard to help you on this date..."

"Er..well...fine I guess...but let's not talk about that shall we?" he tried to get away from _that _subject, he didn't even want to think about what happened before he had left his home.

"Uhm..okay..is there anything you want to know about me?" she tried to change the subject as she watched the people move through the line one by one.

"I dunno..not really..I mean anything you want me to know you'll tell me," he shrugged, "I guess...who else have you dated? Am I good enough? Oh no!" It seemed as if he were back to normal, in his hysterics he started to burn some hot dogs. Well, more like set on fire, but Tamaki insisted that it was 'lightly browned' when he served it to customers.

"Don't worry about that..." she blinked as she saw the owner of the booth come over to them. He thanked Tamaki and Tamaki took two trays of hot dogs and fries with drinks. He then led Haruhi over to a table so that way they could eat.

"I'm sorry that it isn't fancy food...I swear that next time, I shall take you to a fancy restaurant!" he declared, passionately placing the food on a picnic table.

"It's fine, really. Like I said, I was looking for a change..." Haruhi shrugged as she sat down, "I don't usually get to eat these types of food so it's nice to have."

"Oh...well then.." the passion drained and he came back to normal as he sat down on the other side. When he looked up, he noticed she was eating the hot dog in the most dainty possible way. She'd eat a small bite, wipe her face with the napkin and then finish chewing lightly.

"...Why are you staring at me?" she asked and Tamaki snapped out of his daze.

"Well...that's not how you eat a hot dog," Tamaki said, "You can't fully enjoy it that way."

"Oh? Then how am I supposed to eat it?" she went to take another bite. Just as it was about to hti her mouth Tamaki shoved it in her face, getting mustard and ketchup all over around her mouth. She stared at him and blinked.

Realizing what he'd just done, he started to panic, "Ahhh! I..I'm sorry! I ..I just wanted to show you it was messy and..and I didn't think and..OH I AM NOT WORTHY OF TAKING YOU ON A DATE!" he fell off the picnic table onto the ground. Once he finished rolling around in 'agony', he heard laughter. He got up and looked across the table to see Haruhi laughing and cleaning herself up with a napkin, "Uhm..Ha..Haruhi?"

"What? You thought I was mad?" she asked, "You should know by now that I'm not the same as other girls, I was mad at first but then I realized how funny it was and shrugged it off."

"Wow...I think you're the best date I've ever had..." he sat back down.

"Aren't I the only date you've every had?" she smirked.

"You're still the best one," he pointed out, "You just happen to be the first." After that they both finished eating they decided to go hit the rides. Tamaki insisted that it was good luck to go on the ferris wheel first, so Haruhi could do nothing but they got on they slowly moved up as the ferris wheel loaded. Eventually they ended up at the top with a view of the entire fair.

"Wow..it's so beautiful up here..." Haruhi commented, staring out in front of them.

"Well, the view isn't the only beautiful thing up here," Tamaki turned his host charm on as if it were controlled by a dial.

"Haha, very funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Not really. And besides, I was being cheesy on purpose."

"Liar, you were totally trying to hit on me," he shook his head.

"Is that bad?" he started to panic.

"Yes, but I forgive you," she smiled. She then leaned up and kissed him, this time it wasn't on the cheek but on the lips. The ferris wheel started to move and it went through it's normal round. They kissd the entire time, so in essence they had a make-out session on the ferris wheel. Once the ride stopped, so did that and they hopped off.

"Y'know, I..I kind of feel bad about that," he said as they went to get off.

"Why? You're a good kisser," she winked. That was like a que to loose it, because at that point Tamaki decided to topple over, hitting his head off the rail of the stairs to get up onto the platform. "What the-!," she rushed over to him, "Are you okay?"

"Aaaaaaaaaah," he moaned before everything started to blur over. The scenery changed and suddenly the fuzz was brighter than it was before.

"Hey! I think he's coming to!"

"What's with that look on his face? He looks like.."

"Oi! Keep it down or else Mori-senpai is going to kill you after what happened last time with the blowing comment..."

"You have to admit it was funny..."

"Okay, it was..." Were those the twins? Why were they on his date? This was his fantasy! They weren't allowed to be in it while he was dating Haruhi! They were only useful for making him look good! Finally, the fuzzyness started to clear and everything went back to normal. Everyone was standing over his bed.

"Uhm...hi..." he said quietly, blinking. Suddenly everyone started talking at once. Well, except Mori-senpai, but he was staring and Tamaki swore that he could see a concerned look in his eye.

"Everybody move," someone suddenly said. This someone was Kyouya, who was standing in the doorway with Haruhi. Scared, everyone (including Haruhi, who wasn't even near the bed) took two steps backward.

"Thanks I guess..." he sat up.

"Alright, everybody out..." a nurse came over, "Visiting hours are over. We're just keeping him here overnight to make sure there will be no side effects since he probably has a concussion." Everyone aww'd and left the room. Kyouya looked to Haruhi before he left, and then Haruhi came in.

"So...you ok? The twins were really being stupid so I guess I can't blame you for this one..." she said.

"Yea...heh..it's fine..." he sighed. Who was he kidding? That was the best fantasy of his life.

"You know, they kept insisting you were saying my name. Something really must be wrong with them..." she shook her head.

"Oh! Hahaha well...why would I say your name? Why would I fantasize about me being a commoner and going out with you who's rich and we kissed on a date and then I passed out and ended up here hahahahaha!" he laughed nervously.

Haruhi narrowed her eyebrows, but said nothing to this other than an 'Oh..', but not just any 'Oh', Tamaki was sure that this was a disappointed 'Oh' (or maybe it was the head injury talking).

"What? Disappointed~? Oh my daughter! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME! Oh ow..." he yelled, but then the yelling made his head hurt so he stopped.

"Right, sure, whatever, just don't hurt yourself anymore..." she paused for a minuet and then patted his head lightly and left.

Tamaki blinked and touched the spot she patted, blinking, "She..she touched me..SHE MUST LOVE ME! OW!" He declared, but hurt himself again. He completely disregarded that fact that they brush each other or touch accidentally every day. Or, y'know, he would grab her into a spinning glomp of doom. Because spinning glomps of doom are the epitome of romance. Laying down, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe he needed to take note of how he was in commoner world so that way he could use them on his biggest challenge ever. A challenge that may not happen now, but it was something he was determined to do now: Getting Haruhi to go on a date with him.

Again.

**~THE END~**


End file.
